


The Laws of Physics (and how they don't apply)

by averzierlia



Category: Stargate Atlantis x STXI
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to tide <span><a href="http://amycoolz.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://amycoolz.livejournal.com/"><b>amycoolz</b></a></span>  over until I can write more Harry Potter x Star Trek XI <strike>crack</strike> fic.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laws of Physics (and how they don't apply)

Jim’s incredulous voice cuts across McKay’s tirade. “Wait, you’re telling me that Sheppard _goes around seducing people_? So much so that you make jokes about _me_? And he _does it without noticing_?”

Spock is doing the whole ‘you humans are so illogical’ raised eyebrow thing, and he can see Bones shaking his head from the corner of his eye while Sheppard has pretty much given up on trying to control his expression and has his face covered with his hand. McKay seems to realize he’s been yelling for the past five minutes, and has the grace to look embarrassed.

“Well…yes. I mean, we do our best (by we Kirk guesses he’s talking about his team, and _wow_ , what a crew they would make) but there is only so much we can do to counteract his idiotic fumbling.”

“Right.” Jim says the word sarcastically while rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Ok, you know what, _this cannot be allowed to continue_.”

McKay looks startled, and Sheppard has dropped his hand and is looking at him disbelievingly. “Really?” he asks, his drawl making the word a few syllables longer then it should be and it sounds sorta sarcastic, although Jim doesn’t think he means to be. If he wasn’t so appalled by the knowledge just dropped into his lap he would do what he does when Spock trots out his little ‘I find myself unable to believe that you are capable of rational thought’ face and start a snarking match.

He settles for glaring at the two of them instead. “Yes, _really_. I refuse to let you go around this universe seducing people by accident. If you’re going to do it, you should at least do it _right_.” And with that he grabs Sheppard’s arm and drags him off, ignoring McKay and Spock’s looks of horror (or, McKay’s look of horror and Spock’s barely concealed look of ‘oh my god, how are humans the dominate species in our universe’).

As they head down the corridor he can hear, over Sheppard’s protests, Bones saying “Oh, well, I hope you’re happy now. You’ve unleashed _two of them_.”


End file.
